If I Should Fall : TamaHaru Oneshot
by x.chaotic.neutral
Summary: First day back after summer vacation. Some things never change. Or do they...? -- “Tamaki-senpai, if I fall…” . “Yes?” . “W-Would you catch me?” . “Of course not.” . “You wouldn’t?” . “No, I wouldn’t. I’d fall with you.” -- R&R ;; Be nice? :3


Pictures, memories…

Haruhi Fujioka stared at the collection of photographs in her album – most of them consisting of the other Host Club members and her – with a feeling of nostalgia. It seemed like a century since they'd last met up; the last day of school before summer break. She didn't realize how much she'd miss them when she'd gone to visit some relatives. It wasn't _that _weird to have friends of the male kind that you hang around with more than girls, right? Haruhi didn't think so, anyway.

She smiled softly at some of the photos; oh, of all the strange costumes in the world, the Host Club's definitely topped them all. But that was one of the things that made the time she spent with them all the more unpredictable. Who knows what costume themes they'd come up with next?

_Well, at least I'm home now,_ Haruhi thought as she closed the album and rolled over on her bed. Her eyes flickered over to the clock hung on the wall. It was nearing midnight, and Haruhi figured she should be getting to sleep soon, but couldn't. Instead, she reached for her iPod in her desk drawer and turned it on to 'Shuffle'. She laid back and stared into the darkness as her music played, relieved that it was finally September. Haruhi thought about seeing the others for the first time in around six weeks, sighed, and fell asleep an hour later.

_-x-_

An annoying _buzz_ing sound filled the room. Disorientated, Haruhi turned over and slammed her hand down on the 'Snooze' button, just in case she fell asleep again.

She grunted and got out of bed when the alarm sounded the second time, rubbing her eyes. Haruhi slipped her feet into some fuzzy slippers and headed downstairs to make breakfast, before coming back up to get changed and collect her book bag.

_-x-_

"_HAAARUUU-CHANNN!!_" was Haruhi's first greeting as she approached the gates of the school. She spun on her heel to see the very happy 'Loli-Shota type' clinging to the back of the Host Club's 'Wild type', who wore his usual indifferent mask. Haruhi smiled at them. "Good morning. How have you two been?"

"We've been great, Haru-chan! Right, Takashi?"

Mori nodded and Honey began talking animatedly about how they'd spent their summer. Soon after, Hikaru and Kaoru approached. They were talking normally to one another when a sudden shout caught their attention.

"_HARUHIII! DADDY'S HERE!!_" Tamaki came bounding over to them, tears of happiness in his eyes. He was followed by Kyouya, who had his gaze fixed on a bunch of papers in hand. Haruhi guessed they were the profits that Kyouya had planned to make this semester from the Host Club.

Haruhi smiled and sighed. "Some things never change," she murmured as Hikaru and Kaoru agreed with her in unison.

Haruhi's breath was knocked from her lungs as Tamaki swept her up in a tight embrace. "Daddy's here, Haruhi! Did you miss me? Did you?" Tamaki said with extra enthusiasm as he spun Haruhi and himself around.

Haruhi began to pound on Tamaki's chest, begging to be released. "Can't… breathe…" She'd managed to say, though it took some effort.

"Oh!" Tamaki released her in an instant, but still persisted she answered his question.

Haruhi caught her breath and answered with a smile. "Of course I did." Tamaki skipped off happily, talking to himself and saying things such as, "She missed her daddy! She missed her daddy!"

Haruhi continued, "I missed all of you. But Kyouya-senpai isn't even listening so…"

With that, Kyouya's head snapped up. "Of course I'm listening, Fujioka-san." He then turned back to his papers.

Haruhi blinked in astonishment. "Ah… Sorry…"

"So, Haruhi, what did you do over the summer?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time, as it was their usual behaviour.

"Oh, I just… You know, spent time with some relatives that my dad took me to visit and then came home yesterday morning. I guess that's about it, really."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, and Kaoru looked at Hikaru. They then both turned back to Haruhi. "Is that _all_ you did?"

Haruhi nodded. "Pretty much."

The twins groaned. "How boring..."

"Oh? And what's your idea of a non-boring way to spend summer vacation?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eating cake!" Honey answered enthusiastically, clinging to Usa-chan while he still sat on Mori's shoulders.

"Or going to a beach house," The twins replied. They exchanged looks again and announced, "Speaking of beaches…"

Honey caught on and finished their sentence happily, "We should all go to the beach again, Haru-chan!"

"Sounds like a good idea," Kyouya commented. Tamaki was still in his own world, oblivious to their conversation.

Haruhi shrugged. "Sure, I think that'd be fun. What do you think, Mori-senpai?" She looked at him.

Mori nodded again.

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed.

Haruhi glanced back at Tamaki. "I'm glad 'Mommy' isn't as simple-minded as 'Daddy'," she said.

"Well, we need at least one sane person here," Kyouya replied with a grin at his papers. "And with these numbers, the Host Club should get more of a profit than last semester!"

Haruhi shook her head and sighed. "Hmm… It seems that the only sane person here is still Mori-senpai."

Mori's lips curled into a small smile for a split second, and then it disappeared – a rare occurrence.

"So, when do we plan on going to the bea—?" Haruhi was cut off by Tamaki skipping through the group and clinging to her again.

"Daddy is happy, Haruhi! You've made daddy so proud!"

"Okay, Tamaki. Calm down," Kyouya said in a monotone voice.

Tamaki gasped and clutched his chest. Drama Queen much? "Kyouya! How could you! You… you TRAITOR!"

The Hitachiin twins sighed and took the liberty of prying Tamaki from Haruhi and dragging him into the school building, up to the Third Music Room, where he then resorted to his emo corner.

Kyouya, Mori, Honey and Haruhi followed the twins and Tamaki inside.

"As I was saying… When do we plan on going to the beach?"

Hikaru and Kaoru thought for a moment. "…This weekend," they answered.

Tamaki looked up from his emo corner. "Beach?" He asked.

"Yes, well, you were in another world completely when we discussed the situation, Tamaki." Kyouya pushed his glasses a little further up his nose with his index finger as he spoke.

"What a marvellous idea! We should go right now! Everyone gather your belongings!" Tamaki chirped.

Haruhi looked at him, dumbfounded. "What, right now? Are you serious?"

"Of course daddy's serious!"

"Tono… We just got here; School. We can't just ditch the place and go to the beach," Kaoru shrugged.

"I don't think any of the staff here would be best pleased, tono," Hikaru added.

Tamaki's mood sunk. "Oh, fine, you ninnies, who don't care, even for the fun of our Host Club…"

The twins again exchanged glances. "Let's play… The Which-One-Is-Hikaru-kun? Game!" They grinned.

Haruhi sighed and pointed at one of the twins. "That's Kaoru-kun," she continued as she pointed to the other one, "and that's Hikaru-kun."

They both pouted. "Next time Haruhi isn't allowed to play!" Kaoru complained.

"But practically everyone else loses at it, anyway…" Haruhi said, stating the obvious.

"That's the point, exactly!" They retorted in unison.

Haruhi shrugged it off. "Well, if you need someone to win the game, call me."

_-x-_

The days passed quickly, and soon the Host Club continued as if school had never ceased. Quicker than expected, Friday afternoon had arrived.

The Host Club members had left their gear for the beach in the Third Music Room when they'd brought it to school, and so all went to collect it. Honey, most of all, was ecstatic.

_-x-_

They'd all chosen to walk to the beach, since it was only a short distance away. The afternoon sky was an orange colour, and it made the sea look more beautiful than Haruhi had ever seen before.

They dumped their belongings on the sand and most of the others, minus Kyouya, Haruhi and Tamaki, headed straight for the sea.

"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine. Tamaki took her hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

"Huh?" Haruhi let herself be dragged, but didn't hesitate to question while Kyouya sat down next to their bags on the sand. "T-Tamaki-senpai, where are we going?"

He glanced back at her and winked. "You'll see."

They walked to the rocks, and then began climbing. Soon after, they were at the top of what looked like a cliff. The rocks had acted like stairs. Haruhi walked to the edge in awe, taking in the beautiful sight. "It's amazing…" She murmured.

"I know."

Haruhi's dress (yes, she'd decided to change into a dress) swayed in the breeze. She looked down at the drop from the top of the cliff to the sea and gulped. "T-That's high…"

"Yes, it is."

"Tamaki-senpai, if I fall…"

"Yes?"

Haruhi felt a blush creeping across her cheeks. "W-Would you catch me?"

Tamaki chuckled. "Of course not."

Haruhi spun around. "You wouldn't?" She looked confused.

"No, I wouldn't. I'd fall with you."

Haruhi's cheeks became redder. "O-Oh…" She smiled.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around her from behind. "That sea… It's not the only thing here that's beautiful, you know." He said as he stared down at Honey playing with Usa-chan in the water.

Haruhi giggled. "That's so cliché, Tamaki-senpai."

"Why thank you," he took it as a compliment.

_-x-_

They stood staring out at the horizon for some time, when the orange sky started to become darker. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning closely followed by a clap of thunder. Haruhi felt fear wash over her and jumped when the thunder sounded. Tamaki tried to comfort her, but she soon lost her balance and went tumbling downwards to the sea, screaming.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled, diving after her.

"_Tamaki-senpai, if I fall…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_W-Would you catch me?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_You wouldn't?"_

"_No, I wouldn't. I'd fall with you."_

Tamaki remembered their conversation as he became close enough to Haruhi that he was able to take hold of her hand. He pulled her toward him, in an embrace. Haruhi buried her head into his chest and waited for the impact of the fall. Tamaki stroked her hair soothingly.

They fell into the sea with such a force that they both thought for sure that they'd sink and die. But at least they'd die together.

They both shut their eyes to shield them from the salty water and waited for death envelope them. But it didn't happen.

They soon washed up on the shore where the faces of the other Hosts were painted with worry. Tamaki's expression reassured them, but when he looked at Haruhi, her eyes were shut tight.

"It's okay. You can open your eyes now," Tamaki murmured in her ear. "It's over. We're safe, see?"

There was no response.

"Oh, Haruhi…" Tamaki's voice was filled with regret. "Please, no…"

All the others watched with concern.

Tamaki leaned over Haruhi's head, and kissed her. Haruhi's eyes opened abruptly, her face turning a shade redder than that of a tomato.

She broke the kiss quickly, in shock. "S-Senpai…! What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

Tamaki smiled. "Same old Haruhi," he teased.

The others sighed. "At least tono has awakened to love," Kaoru mused.

"But did he awaken sooner?" Hikaru questioned.

They sighed and said together, "We may never know…"

"B-But Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said. Tamaki looked her in the eye. "Thank you, for everything." She kissed his cheek. And then it was Tamaki's turn to blush.


End file.
